


The Cry of the Haunted

by TheLeastGreatest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Everyone broke up cuz why not, Jason Top, M/M, Percy Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeastGreatest/pseuds/TheLeastGreatest
Summary: Percy is suffering from his experiences in Taratarus, and how will Jason help him out?Sorry  for bad intro :(





	1. Distraught

_It was yet another day at Camp Half-Blood yet the supposedly lively summer camp was currently in its own stump. Even after the success of defeating Gaea and her Giants and the successful reconnection of the Greeks with the Romans, no one seemed to be really happy. It was all too much, especially to the Argo II crew. As the day came by and dinner came, the fire that lit up the sky was small and weakly green. Formalities were still done, but everyone, even Chiron was really half-heartedly participating._

  
_Who could blame them? The Argo II crew themselves don't think of themselves as heroes, no matter what honor the gods can give them, it can never fill the new void in their hearts. Losing Leo was a big shock, it had made Jason and Piper fight blaming themselves for what had happened. Even Frank and Hazel cannot focus on their new duties and are scred to visit at Camp Half-Blood, both still thinking if they did the right thing in conspiring with Leo's suicidal plan. But the ones who took most damage would be Percy and Annabeth, even though no one speaks of it, their experience at Tartarus was life-changing in a nightmare-ish way and they will forever be scarred._

  
_It was nighttime when Percy came to the Big House, he knocked at the doors and then was met by Chiron who wore pajamas that were the size for a horse._ "What's wrong Percy. It's the middle of the night, are you okay m'boy?" _the mentor asked concerned,_ "Chiron... I can't take it anymore. I... I..." _Percy choked as tears rolled down his cheek._ "Come inside, let's talk." _The mentor guided his student to the Big House. They both had talked for a long time, Percy was teary throughout the conversation. After a while Chiron stood up and then took Percy to his back and gently galloped to Cabin 1. Chiron then knocked on the door, as the door opened a sleepy Jason was bewildered to see Chiron in horse pajamas and a puffy eyed Percy._ "Jason, we don't normally do this but I want you to help Percy. A friend like you is what he needs in this dire times, so he will be with you for an indefinite amount of time. That is if it's okay with you." _Chiron simply explained to Jason. He only nodded and then helped in Percy to his cabin._ "I will be going then, please take care of him Jason." _Chiron said before leaving. After Chiron left, Jason led Percy inside Cabin 1._ "If you dont mind, you can stay in my bed." _Jason offered to Percy, and Percy only meekly nodded in reply._ "Okay then... Good night Percy." _Jason just said, he didn't really know how to help his friend when he himself was in trouble too. Percy was still and silent, so Jason assumed he had gone to sleep and soon he did the same too._

  
_The next morning, Jason woke up to find Percy still in his bed, his eyes were bloodshot and he had eye bags. Percy has definitely not been sleeping, Jason wanted to bang his head against the wall for being insensitive of his friend's needs._ "Uhm Percy, you need to get up and get ready for the morning." _Percy only nodded._ "Okay. So do you want me to prepare some hot water?" _Jason offered, totally concerned. Percy nodded again. Jason then went to the bathroom to prepare Percy's hot wated. He got back and Percy was still in bed, Jason ruffled his hair but he couldn't get mad at Percy because he knew the partial truth of what had happened in Tartarus. "Alright. I will have to give you a bath then." Jason sighed as he picked up his friend which was weirdly lightweight. He set him down on a chair and undressed him, revealing Percy's slender body which wasn't right because Jason knew from swordfighting with Percy that he was more leaner than this. He then held the shower head above Percy, he rinsed him carefully so he wouldn't scald his friend, he then massaged Percy with a liquid-based soap caressing him gently and then washed him off carefully again. All of these done, without any reaction from Percy. Jason helped his friend get dressed, and soon enough Percy looked brand new if it wasn't that same sad expression on his face. Jason just hang his arm on Percy's shoulders and together they set out to have breakfast. At the morning feast, the Camp's mood has improved a bit yet none of the Argo II crew had attended, only Jason and Percy. The other campers did not question Jason of why he was spoonfeeding the great Percy Jackson. The two then went to the camp activities, Jason first lead Percy to the arena of a swordfight. He brought out his own gladius while Percy remained standing. Jason then went to him, reaching into his friend's pocket to get a familiar ballpoint pen. He uncapped it and Riptide sprung, the blade left light on Jason's grip but he knew how well the blade performs when handled by Percy. He put the blade in Percy's hands yet it seemed to be slipping and Percy was having a hard time holding it. In the end a group of campers came to actually fight in the arena and Jason had to drag Percy along to another activity. Jason then thought of canoeing, he sparked up in excitement then immediate got themselves a small boat yet it was only Jason who did the work, Percy blankly stared at the naiads who tried to flirt with him. Soon enough, Jason realized he was bad at canoeing and the naiads got mad at Percy for not flirting back. The naiads then pushed the boat sideways, both Jason and Percy fell down the water. Jason gasped as he hurriedly reach for Percy, even though he was the Son of Poseidon Jason still swam as fast as he could to get his friend. Soon enough Jason was breathing heavily while Percy still remained the same. Jason then trudged back to his cabin with Percy on his shoulders. In the cabin, Jason undressed and hang his wet clothes. He did the same for Percy, and he got them some spare change. Jason lay on the floor, he didn't know how to handle Percy at all. He was thinking when a loud knock hit his door, he opened it and saw an angry Piper._ "You jerk." _She immediately slapped Jason on the face,_ "What is wrong with you?!" _He angrily said,_ "What is wrong with me? Well what is wrong with you? You really don't care about us, don't you? Having the whole day flirting with Percy. So what game are you playing?" _Jason just facepalmed..._ "You want to know what's the matter. Just look at Percy." _Jason stepped out of the way and Piper saw only Percy's sad expression... Her rage immediately melt,_ "I...I... But Drew said..." _Piper became teary eyed._ "I'm so sorry, Percy. I didn't want to accuse you." _Piper lowered her head in shame._ "I'm sorry Piper. Chiron came here last night with Percy who was like this the whole time." _Jason explained_. "I didn't mean to jump into conclusions... Plus, it doesn't matter who you're with now. We're already over anyways." _Piper regained composure and walked away. Jason sighed, he didn't want to break up with Piper but they just split apart when they had conflicting feelings for Leo, Jason didn't want Leo to die but bringing him up over and over again will not help at anything. Meanwhile Piper was both sad and angry, she remained clueless as she got tricked into thinking she had the Physician's Cure when Hazel and Frank kept the secret of Leo's plans and she had a hard time facing the two of them. Jason shook his head and noticed that Percy's expression just got sadder, probably noticing he was being a burden on Jason. The horns blew and Jason had to go for dinner, he knew he'd have to get Percy's dinner. Jason then came back to his cabin quickly to bring Percy his food, Chiron let it slide knowing it was for the greater good of Percy. Jason got inside the cabin and put down Percy's plate filled with a hamburger, a brisket, and smoked cheese. Percy faced the wall and ate in silence, Jason simply watched his friend eat. It was almost light's out when Jason tucked in Percy,_ "I know it's hard Percy, but try to sleep... For me." _Jason looked at Percy with concern and for the first time Percy spoke,_ "Okay... I'll try." _He weakly said,_ "Thanks Percy, I'll leave the lights on for you." _Jason sighed in relief and went to bed_.


	2. The Kiss of Silence

"AAAAAaaaahhhhhh!" _Percy's scream jolted Jason awake, he saw Percy awake and screaming at the top of his lungs as if he was terrified. Jason panicked as Percy broke the water pipes in his bathroom and Percy still isn't stopping._ "Percy! Calm down! We're at Cabin 1 in Camp Half-Blood... Percy, I'm here. Please calm down." _Jason tried to speak through the scream but it didn't work. Jason didn't want Percy to lose his voice and wake up everyone in camp, he was crazy to do it but he did it. In a swift motion, he kissed Percy as he held his face and caressed his back. Percy, who got forcibly silenced and dragged back in reality started gasping for air. Jason let go and he was shocked at what he did. Percy's eyes were wide too as he registered what had happened. Then bursting the door was Chiron, he had his arrows ready but he quickly put down his weapon when he saw Jason and Percy._ "Jason, what happened?" _The mentor asked as he looked at Percy,_ "S-Sir... Percy was screaming so I had to make him stop by hugging him." _Jason meekly spoke._ "Is that so... He seems to be having a trauma on what had happened in Tartarus, hugging him and making him feel you were there was effective, good job." _Chiron noted as he left. Jason didn't know why he lied to Chiron but it was too late to back out now. Percy, who was still in shock did not say anything. Soon enough Jason tucked him back to sleep. Percy, for the first time got a good night's rest. The next morning, Percy was wakened by Jason. He didn't want to become a burden to Jason so he stood up on his own and walked to the bathroom._ "If you need anything I'll just be outside." _Jason reassured him before he went in the bathroom. He removed his clothes and took the shower head and started washing himself, after washing he then was back in the Arai's forest as then clawed at him and shouted of his weaknesses,_ "You are scared!" _One of them said_ , "You are a murderer!" _Another dived in,_ "You are only a burden!" _A last one clawed at him. He didn't know what was happening until he saw Jason as he rushed to him he suddenly felt warm and secure. Soon enough he started gasping for air, he then realized that Jason had kissed him once more because he was probably screaming. He was going fall down on the floor but he was caught by Jason who bathed with him again. Jason then set him on his bed, he stared in awe at Jason seeing how well-developed he became the last months while he withered away in depression and trauma._ "Hey Percy." _Jason waved his hand in front of his face,_ "You okay? I'm sorry... I just couldn't think of anyway to calm you down and shut you up. I don't want Chiron charging in here again." _Jason sat to get on Percy's eye level._ "If you feel uncomfortable, I will stop and get counsel from Chiron." _Jason looked at Percy with consideration and kindness._ "I-I don't mind." _Percy meekly answered and Jason sighed in relief. Both of them didn't go to any of the camp activities but instead hang out in the strawberry fields where they watched satyrs chasing dryads or playing their instruments. Percy then remembered his vision in Tartarus, his helplesness and fright. He started to panic when a familiar and strong hand pressed his,_ "Percy, I'm here." _Jason said, Percy was the shifted back to reality._ "Yeah... I know." _For the first time in weeks Percy finally smiled. Jason had a big smile on his face, after realizing he looked like a creep he flushed red and turned to the other side yet he still held Percy's hand. The day went by with both boys comfortably accompanying each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd notice by now, I'm actually writing on mobile so the work or even this section may have some errors.  
> Hope you enjoy this and await the next installment.


	3. Resonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apologies. Here is the gist of my apology at the end:  
> The Burning Maze burned its readers.  
> I hate summer black outs.  
> No more internet.

Weeks have passed and Percy was gradually improving mentally and physically, he had exercised almost back to his previous shape and his panic attacks were really becoming infrequent. All of these who couldn't have done without Jason, he motivated him and had tended him for so long. They developed an intimate relationship but beyond that they weren't sure what they exactly are, he didn't want to assume or make a move and risk of destroying what he and Jason shared. Jason started falling for Percy, he just cant stand being in his presence without Jason feeling so drawn to Percy. Who could blame him? This was Percy Jackson we're talking about... He was one of the most courageous demigods and one of the most well-known in their generation because after all who in their right mind would actually turn down the gods' gift of immortality, then making the Olympian Gods fall in line and claim their children. Just wow. Jason then realized he was probably drooling all over Percy as he watched him on the threadmill... Oops, the fact that he was liking Percy in a whole different angle wasn't to be revealed. Like never ever, not only will it destroy their friendship but he also didn't want to destroy Percy's trust just to get in his pants. Meanwhile Percy Jackson is starting to feel sentimental towards Jason and during their recent trainings he keeps getting distracted, not because his nightmares were coming back... but because he was oogling all over Jason. Percy was so ashamed of himself, Jason helped him up and he repays him back by having a hard on for Jason at the end of their training sessions. Finally today's training session is over, Percy rushed to the bathroom to take a "quick bath" while Jason sat there waiting for Percy's return. For the next few minutes, Jason didn't do well in the part of sitting still his excitement burst forth as he saw Percy's bag which he forgot to bring to the bathroom and Jason was really excited and it was especially evident in the bulge on his jeans. He then dismissed the idea and tamed his wild imagination and desire, he picked up the bag and went to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom he found Percy's stall he was about to peek in and check on his friend and to he seemed to be imagining the following scenes because he saw Percy jerking off as he massaged his body and pinched his nipples, then he started moaning "Oh Jason, yes more please!" Jason fell over with a loud thud. Percy got alarmed, he immediately opened the bathroom door stall and to his surprise he found Jason. Both flushed red, mostly Percy was ashamed..."W-What are you doing here..?" He was shocked, this was the last thing he wanted to happen. Jason remained silent his head lowered, he took a large gulp and stood up. "Actually I need to tell you something. P-Percy, I-I..." Jason stammered. "Love you too, Jason" Percy finished... he then pulled in the blonde boy in the stall and kissed him passionately. Percy was still soaking wet and was still hard and as he pressed himself Jason even felt more excited and turned on. His sporting erection was evident, and Percy went down to unzip Jason's pants and pulled down his boxers to reveal Jason's hidden package... Much to Percy's surprise was much bigger than he imagined. They held each other's dicks and jerked off each other as they shared passionate kisses in the middle. Jason then rubbed his dick on to Percy's and he felt so hot. Their chests pressed together as Jason's hand stroked their dicks together. He felt their dicks pulsing but what was really resonating was their heartbeats, it must've been his imagination but Percy thought theie heartbeats were in perfect synch. Percy hugged Jason tighter and Jason stroked faster and soon both of them reached their climax. Both panted, they couldn't believe what they have done... "So Jason, are you going to bring this to the next level?" Percy finally broke the silence. "Why wouldn't I?" Jason smirked and he gave Percy one last kiss before he left the bathroom. Percy then opened the shower again and let their mess go down the drain. Percy started to change clothes and as he got out he also found Jason with a new change of clothes, they smiled at each other and held hands. Both of them finally done with the awkward limbo of liking each other and hiding it from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I cannot apologize enough for updating slowly... I got distracted by a lot with the recent The Burning Maze... and its contents and the person who died... and the anticlimatic break up just like the one in this fic.  
> Anyhow I also had a rough time with the black out cycle over the summer and the fact that we had to disconnect from our internet service provider due to reasons(mostly pride).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it feels good to write after a while. I reaaly had a hard.time phrasing that fight beteen Piper and Jason, they may not be my ideal coupe but making them fight while also trying to not make them too OOC was hard, up until now I'm not satisfied with what I wrote :(  
> I swear by the River of Styx that I will finish this.


End file.
